kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Puge-Tatar
Puge-Tatar is a Principality to the southeast of Zokesia. A primarily desert and steppe nation, its population lives on herding of cattle, sheep, and goats and in the small areas of water around the Oasis at Puge. Independence After years of stagnation and economic collapse, the people of Vanadia's Western regions rose up and declared their independence. In the following Vanadian War, Sanctum forces retreated following the battle of Ethos Hill pending Operation Steel Sky. In the days following the battle the remaining rebellious forces in the north and south of Vanadia sued for peace with the government allowing for the creation of the Principality of Puge-Tatar. Government Puge-Tatar was founded under the rule of Prince Donuz I'l Sil, who ruled from 2060 to 2099. His son, Taryets I'l Sil, the current ruler, was crowned Prince upon his father's death. He operates Puge-Tatar as a feudal kingdom under the protection of Zokesia. Culture The Prince governs the nation and answers to the eight Tribal Leaders of the states, who are revered as the heads of their families and take care of the people under their protection. They raise the local police force if needed and administer large tracts of land for the Prince. Military The Puge-Tatar D'alawar (Defense force) is comprised of four elements: The Eraso Azkarra or "Fast Strike" force, consists of 3 squadrons of x10 Badger '93s. The Guardia Zaharra (Old Guard), sometimes known as the "Silk Skins" operate 10 Rhodie IX tanks and 5 Buckshot II AAA vehicles. The 10th. SS "Putaryien" division is a Federation of Zokesia volunteer division made up of Putaryans, control of which is given to Puge-Tatar in times of war. Finally, the Air Force is comprised of 20 Z-80 fighters of Zokesian origin. Ba'allzat Offensive In 2099, the nation of Puge-Tatar, despite the rest of the Federation's neutrality in the Baskian crisis, threw its support for North Salvacion following concerns for the Putaryen population in the South. The force is funded by the Crown Prince Donuz I'l Sil and was personally led by his son, Taryets I'l Sil. "Just as we defended our homeland two score ago, once again we will defend those who cannot defend themselves." The trans-bastian road was a desolate strip of highway in the middle of nowhere. Stretching almost 100 miles from Kothen to Salvacion, the road once was the highway through a bountiful nation. Now, all that was left are ghost towns and meager settlements of prospectors. It was rare to see vehicles on the road due to the heat. But one sweltering day in 2099, a massive armored column rolled down the road, kicking up the dust for miles around. Overhead, state-of-the-art fighters flew along both sides of the road, armed to the teeth on combat patrol covering the armored vehicles driving along in excess of 60 miles an hour. The column contained the backbone of the Puge-Tatar Defense force, the Silk Skins, among them a few veterans of the original war of independence - even as pensioners they were too proud to stay home when their nation went to war. As the planes touched down in Salvacion and the tanks began parking southeast of the main airstrip and setting up camp, the soldiers of Puge-Tatar got their first taste of deployment and many were eager to sightsee the city. Locals came out with what little food they had to spare to greet the Putaryans, who were more than happy to enjoy a bottle of Krazj and smoke cigarettes. In the cool morning hours, Puge-Tatar divisions began rolling out of their staging areas along the defensive bunker complex of Salvación, headed south. In the west, the "Silk Skins" of the Puge-Tatar D’alawar aimed their sights on the smoldering ruins of sector 15, expecting fierce resistance from the urban defenses. In the east, the 10th SS. "Putaryan" was tasked with capturing Bonatillo, a strategic target in crippling the South's economy. The offensives planned goals were on the flanks of the lakes to the north of New San Miguel, to ensure a foothold on the South and put the army within striking distance of the capitol. Air cover in the form of Z-80s and Z-90s flew probing flights to cover the ground forces and ensure the line between the two forces was not broken. The forces of the Puge-Tatar D’alawar rolled into South RSS with little resistance, with the mercenaries hired by Nuvalka apparently recalled from their posts to mediate the invasion of Carsodonia. What Salvacion troops did show up placed their feet in the sand and dug in, throwing up a hasty but effective defensive line in the desert. The air force, however, was less than effective. Fielding Surnay surplus aircraft, many of which were not in flying condition, were scrambled to defend against the newer Z-80s of the Puge-Tatar D’alawar. In a series of air battles over the border, 6 Putaryan fighters were lost while fifteen of the enemy's were accounted for, leaving them with less than a dozen nonflying craft. Once the skies were clear, Z-90s flew in to strike strategic AAA sites, tanks, and any other targets of interest. On the ground the Silk Skins and 10th. SS "Putaryans" struck with swift force, using long range rocket strikes to anniahlate masses of enemy armor and then advancing to finish the rest of the defenses off with lighter arms fire. Many troops of South RSS threw up their arms and surrendered at the sight of such awesome artillery, and by the end of the two week campaign the forces of the D’alawar had accomplished their goals in the first thrust; the capitol lay open and the rest of the nation was at their fingertips. South San Miguel capitulated to Puge-Tatar within the week. As a result, South RSS agreed to give the city of Cabo San Miguel to Puge-Tatar, as the goal of the invasion was to ensure the safety of the ethnic Putaryans there. Ba'athist Wustian Crisis In 2103, the agression in Ba'athist Wuste prompted the trubal elders to authorize war against the hostile state to preserve the stability in the region, in support of the rest of the Federation of Zokesia.Category:Nations